Phoenix
Description: A single humanoid woman with crimson hair. Appearance varied. Behaviour: The Phoenix is unique in that she can be reborn after death. When her body is killed, her aura and soul retreat into an egg that is stored where a normal Vampire would have a womb. The remains of the body will then erupt into flames and the heat will trigger the hatching of the egg, from which appears a tiny humanoid with almost adult proportions. This homunculi then grows over the course of several weeks until at about 3 month it is fully sized, with the appearance of a young woman. She has great magical abilities that increase gradually the longer she goes without a body death. Although most closely related to Vampires she has lived with every race on Eta, and fought in wars against and with most of them. She has fought Durths alongside vampires , and vice versa. She changes personality and attitudes from each reincarnation to the next. Despite her bloody past, she has, relatively recently, vowed against killing unless absolutely necessary. History: The Phoenix was born around 20,000 BE, around the start of the 3rd Age. Her parents were Thirdlings, but the circumstances surrounding her conception are unclear. Whether she is the result of random mutation or the creation of a God is unknown. With each death she became increasingly aware of her powers, and she soon became a prominent figure in Vampiric society as it flourished throughout the 3rd age. Much of her early history is lost, but it is known that she took part in the Rapture War, on the side of Hefesus. She fought against Hera’s champion, Ramman the Thunderer, the Angel who bore the Perun Rod. Ramman is known as being one of the most powerful Angelic mages in history, as well as being a Godgift wielder. The Phoenix set fire to his wings before slaying him with her sword. Her story goes quiet after the War, but at some point in the following millennium she somehow acquired the Oblation Blade. She spent most of the 4th Age hunting demons using this sword to trap or kill them. Around 1000BE she became romantically involved with a skilled Vampire mage and craftsman who would eventually become the Lich known as Rune. She did not take part in the Burning Water Wars against the Surfers. After the coming of Humans in the 5th Age, the Phoenix integrated into Human society to learn more about them, eventually meeting the Hero Sam early in the 5th age. Her power kept him alive until the end of the 5th age After the Apocalypse and the death of Sam, she returned to the Vivid Forest. There she befriended the young Vampire girl who was the rightful bearer of the Paradise, and persuaded her to invade the remnants of Loudtown to reclaim the Paradise (where it had been stored after capture during the Human-Vampire war). With the paradise returned to its bearer, the Vampiric tribes united and crossed the Ward River with the goal of annihilating all humans. The Phoenix and the Paradise bearer were defeated in Loudtown by King Ray, wearer of the Mundane Crown and the first King of Humans in Eta, with the help of Obsidia and Opal. Before the egg could hatch the Phoenix was slain and her flames extinguished, trapping her. She spent the next 450 years trapped in egg form, before eventually being uncovered at a temple under Drizzle and released by *. Category:Species